


City of Angels

by tinydragon555



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azrael is Fed Up, F/M, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Pre-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydragon555/pseuds/tinydragon555
Summary: Azrael decides enough is enough.After watching her brother mope in his club for almost a month, she is fed up and ready to cheer up the Devil himself. And maybe convince a certain Detective to come home.Set pre-season four, an AU that involves Azrael doing what she thinks is right.





	1. Question

“You may enter.” The deep voice of her Father granted Azrael permission to enter his office. He had upgraded it from the throne room into a more modern setting, and the Angel of Death thought that suited him rather well. Progress.

Azrael gulped, wringing her hands on the fabric of her clothes in nervous anticipation. She could never ask anything untoward from her Father, but her brother needed her. Well, she wasn't sure if he needed her, but he needed someone. That one human woman that meant more than anything to him, more than Hell, or Heaven. Even more than his life … had just dropped everything and ran. Because the truth of divinity had finally been revealed to her. Azrael knew this, because he had been moping in his nightclub for almost an entire month, singing the same dreadful song on repeat. He needed someone to comfort him, maybe add some reassurance? Amenadiel hadn't been back to Earth ever since he came up to address the greatest angelic discovery of the millennium - self-actualization. Now she knew why her brother had gained his more devilish qualities back, why Amenadiel had finally allowed himself to spread his wings again. No biblical tests or trials from their father, to the entire Silver City’s jaw-dropping surprise.

The Angel of Death slid into her Father's office after smoothly opening the door, although she wondered how that was possible considering the way her hands were shaking madly. She stilled her face, only the eyes now giving away her nervous interior. “Hello, Father.” Azrael greeted, giving him a slight bow in acknowledgement. God smiled softly at her from behind his white desk, laying down a book he was currently reading and placing both hands on either side of the table. He always seemed to be reading or writing when the angel came for meetings or just a regular chat, most likely his hobby. Literature.

“What is the nature of your visit, my daughter?” Her Father asked with a slight tilt of his head, and Azrael gulped. What if he said no? What if … he made her Fall, like Lucifer had all those millennia ago? She had never asked for anything before, content with her job of collecting the souls and escorting them to their deserved afterlife. The only rebellious act she had pulled was when she met that poor, young child in that car crash, oh, twenty years or so ago? Azrael thought that angels weren't allowed to interact with humans, but apparently her two older brothers had proved her wrong with their stay on Earth. Especially Lucifer with his … extracurricular activities.

“I wanted to ask, Father, for … a vacation, of sorts? I mean, of course, I have absolutely no right to abandon my job but my brother needs me, he's so sad and he's moping like the end of the word is about, I really just want to cheer him up, you know? I-” She was about to continue her very long and unplanned plead when God put a hand up to silence her. “Slow down, daughter. You're babbling.” His words instinctively calmed her, and Azrael took a deep breath to relax. “Now, what kind of vacation do you mean?” Her Father asked, resting his hand back atop his desk.

“I, uh, would like to stay on Earth and interact with my brother and possibly others without the interference of my occupation?” She requested, the last word had a lilt to it that made it more a question. God frowned, but decided to comply, to Azrael’s complete bewilderment. “I will allow this, Azrael, but only if you are able to find a suitable angel to replace you during your absence. The human souls cannot find their way to the afterlife without guidance, correct?” He smiled, leaning back in his chair after picking the small paperback book up again. Azrael took this as a sign of the end of the conversation, and grinned wildly. “Of course, yes, absolutely! Thank you, Father, thank you!” A smile still plastered on her face, the Angel of Death bowed to her father after muttering a quick “Goodbye!” and turned to exit his office.

She could visit her brother. Azrael could make him cheer up, but first to find a replacement. Luckily, she knew just the sibling for the job.


	2. Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael visits Lucifer. They reconcile, and become ... siblings, again.

“I don't belong here.”

Lucifer finished his song with a tone of finality, and hung his head over his piano in a defeated posture. The club resumed it's pop music, patrons continuing their drunken dancing and flirtations. The Devil pushed himself up off of the bench, breathing in the air of Lux. The scent of musk, of smoke, and something … divine. Had Amenadiel finally returned to Earth? He scanned the crowd, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He finally happened upon a certain angel, one he thought he would never have seen again. Definitely not Amenadiel. It was his sister, the Angel of Death herself. Azrael.

He practically breathed the name, eyes widening in surprise. What in the bloody Hell was she doing in Lux, of all places on Earth, all places in the universe! Had another poisoner worked their way among his contributors, because if so, even without the Detective … justice would have to be served. 

Azrael, seeing she had been found out, walked down the steps to arrive next to her brother's treasured piano. She hadn't the robe that the Angel of Death usually branded, but instead a black shirt that bore a white cat print on it, and a rather high belt with jean shorts. Lucifer tensed. If not to collect a poor soul … why would she be here?

“Hey, bro.” She smiled, leaning against the piano. Lucifer stared at her suspiciously. “Sister. What's brought you here?” He asked, running a hand through his hair as if that would fix his completely dishevelled appearance. Azrael smiled, and Lucifer wasn't sure if it was sincere or … mocking. “You brought me here, Lu! I can't stand your moping, it's like a beacon of despair. And … I want to help. Make things … better.” She supplied, and the Devil scoffed.

“Why so kind? You can't just be doing this for my happiness. No one does.” He sighed, picking up an almost-empty tumbler and dumping the contents into his mouth. “You're wrong, Lu. So many people have done, you just don't notice!” Azrael said, now following him up the spiral of stairs to the elevator. How did she know? Was the Angel of Death spying on him, like a good little angel for Dad? Or did she … actually care for him?

No, don't think that! If even -she- could be repulsed by him …

Lucifer tapped on the elevator button and it quickly opened, him gladly stepping in and sighing when Azrael followed. “Stalking me, are we?” He asked his sister, purposefully leaning as far away from her as possible. For who's comfort, he didn't know.

“No- well, yes. If that's the word you want to use. I honestly just … check up on you. Make sure you're alright. You're my favorite big bro, I missed you.” The angel said with a cheery tone, obviously trying to drag him out of the hole he dug for himself. Lucifer sighed, turning his gaze to Azrael. “I- well, I can't say I didn't miss you either. But you couldn't be bothered to visit all those millennia ago?” He asked, and the elevator doors slid open with a ‘ ding! ’.

“Well, Father was rather strict about visiting Earth at all back then. -And Hell!” She quickly added, jumping after Lucifer and giving him a nod of approval as he gifted her a tumbler half-full of warm orange liquid. She took a sip, and marvelled at it's taste. “Woah.”

“I take it you don't drink or eat very often?” Lucifer assumed, drinking from his own glass. He leaned against the bar, paying little attention to how the edge of the table jabbed at his lower back. Azrael nodded her head to the side in a “yeah, pretty much”, taking another sip. “Don't have much time for luxuries when you're the Angel of Death, y'know?”

“Sure.” He nodded in false understanding, because, how would he know what it was like to be the Angel of Death? She only guided the souls, he knew how to give them their just-desserts. “So, how do you plan to cheer me up? Give me some hugs and kisses and promise not to let me get hurt anymore?” He asked with very obvious sarcasm in his tone, his eyes bore into her own.

“Well, I was thinking of convincing  someone -” She emphasized “someone”. “-that you are  absolutely nothing  like what those stupid books say you are. Even if they got the red eyes right.” She smiled, and Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. “And by someone, you mean …?” He tried not to allow the hope to leak into his voice, but if Azrael had been watching from the sidelines, she knew how important Chloe was to him.

“None other than Chloe. Who else?” Lucifer failed to stop the grin that spread across his face. Hope was a powerful thing, at least that's what he believed he felt. Something else Doctor Linda might have said he was feeling was, well, love. But Chloe was just his friend. Mutual respect, sure. But love? Too soft for  the Devil.

“Where is she?” Lucifer knew of his sister's ability to sense souls, much stronger than her other siblings, especially when she already had a name and face to attach to the soul. “Europe. Guess your clinginess made her escape to another continent, Lu.” She attempted to joke, but stopped when Lucifer’s face fell. “I am  not  clingy.” He huffed, wrapping arms around himself.

“Riiight.” Azrael drawled, smiling. She missed these teasing sessions with her brother, his cheery humor and sarcasm. Of course, that was back when he was Samael. But, she could still hang with him. If he let her.

Lucifer chuckled, setting his now-empty tumbler on the bar and walking over to his piano, sitting on the bench. Azrael joined him.

“Who did you get to replace you?” He asked, tilting his head to her when he started to lazily tap a few notes on the piano. Azrael acted surprised at his question, but honestly, if she were to stay on Earth this long, even Lucifer would know a replacement Angel of Death would have to be chosen.

“Castiel.” Azrael provided, and Lucifer laughed. He laughed like he hadn't in so long. “ Castiel!?  That songbird? Truly?” He grinned, and Azrael returned it. “He can sing father's praises to the dead souls, a perfect welcome into the afterlife.” She smiled when Lucifer kept chuckling, and looked down to the piano keys. “Any songs you'd like to hear, Ray-Ray?” He asked.

“You used my nickname.” Azrael felt a warmth in her being now, because when he spoke that nickname, it felt like love. She shook her head, and smiled. “Play whatever song. I'd just like to hear your voice.”

“Alright.” He glanced to Azrael before starting a song, one he knew she'd like.

“ I want you by my side,

so that I'll never feel alone again.

They've always been so kind,

but now they've brought you away

from me.”

Azrael joined in on the song, singing the lyrics as well. She might have heard this song when Ella was dancing in her lab, testing some sort of sticky gross evidence.

They both sang, and were happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They song they sing is "Stolen Dance", by Milky Chance  
> I was listening to it, and it felt right ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon of mine, Azrael watches Lucifer's life from the sidelines so she can make sure he's okay.   
> Also, the angel she chooses to replace her is probably not going to be revealed, as I have pretty much no Silver City knowledge 😂 You all can give me suggestions, though.


End file.
